That's What You Get
by HaleyLovesRonnieRadke.O
Summary: 70 years after Edward leaves. Bella never jumped and is now a human drinking nomad seeking revenge. Rated T for language. ON HOLD! D:
1. blah

**That's What You Get**

**Summary: **70 years after Edward leaves. Bella never jumped and is now a human drinking nomad seeking revenge.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, loves.

**Note: **Bwah.


	2. Preface

**Preface**

Until he spoke those four ridiculously simple words life completely and utterly sucked.

And you know what? It doesn't change anything. It still does.


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The look of pure fear on my victim's face sent a thrill of joy through me. I stepped forward menacingly.

"P-Please don't hurt me. I-I have a family." His voice came out shaky and hoarse.

"I was supposed to," I whispered before leaning down and sucking him dry. After disposing of the body I began towards town.

Almost seventy years ago _he _left me. The wolves were too late and Laurent got to me. I pleaded with him to just take my life, but that wouldn't make Victoria happy. So, he bit me.

_Flashback_

_On the third day I awoke, no one was there. I ran to my – Charlie's – house and opened the door. I forgot about bloodlust._

_Charlie was there, staring blankly at the television. The burn in my throat intensified as he turned towards me._

"_Bells you're –"_

_Before he finished, and I knew what was happening, he was dead._

_Oddly, I felt no remorse for what I had done. But I _was_ covered in blood._

_Quickly I showered and pulled on jeans and a t-shirt. I packed a few belongings – more clothes, toiletries, and my copy of _Wuthering Heights_. Also my stash of money, not that it would get me much._

_I hurried out to my decrepit truck and began towards the Cullen's former residence. If they ever came back – I knew they eventually would – they might want to know what happened._

_I went into the large white manor and set a note on _his _piano._

Dearest Cullen's,

I hope your distractions have worked out well. I don't know if Alice saw this, but I am now one of you. You may want to find me, you may not, and I may not want you to find me by the time you get this note.

You see when someone looses someone they love more than life itself and find out their whole relationship was a lie, they tend to go numb. Then they either become depressed or angry. I'm not entirely sure which direction I will go yet. It's only been a few months.

I have messages for each of you:

Carlisle and Esme – You were both my parents, almost more that Charlie and Renee. Carlisle, you were a great doctor and I am forever thankful. I love you both.

Alice and Jasper – Alice first: I love you my hyper-active best friends, though we technically aren't best friends anymore. Jasper, I _do not _blame you for anything. I was the one who sliced my damn finger. Danger magnet, remember? I love you both, but I'm not promising forgiveness if we meet again.

Rosalie and Emmett – Rosalie, I have always viewed you as a sister, even if you didn't (or don't) like me. Emmett, you big teddy bear, I sincerely miss you. Although the constant teasing got annoying, I miss it. Love you both.

Edward – My message for you is short and sweet (well, not very sweet): Fuck. You.

Love now and possibly not forever,

Bella – soon Lillian Brandon

_I began through the house, taking a few extra things like money and clothes. I walked out to the garage and there sat one lone car: a blood red Ferrari. There was a note attached._

Bella,

I saw what happened and I'm not going to tell anyone. I left some things in the house that I thought you might need.

Love,

Alice

P.S. I like your new name. :)

_I smiled, at least somebody still cared._

_End Flashback_

I have been moving from town to town every few years, living the nomadic lifestyle.

I haven't been able to find a mate because I still, undoubtedly, love Edward, thought I would never show it.

Over the years I have grown a hard, outer shell. It's more impenetrable than my marble-like skin. The hunt is my obsession – I'm a tracker like James, but I never actually make contact with my prey. I always stay a few cities away, plotting. The hunt is for the Cullen's. For revenge.

I made it to the small bookstore when a mouthwatering scent hit my nose. I closed my eyes and turned towards it. I opened them.

It was a female. I shook my head and walked into the store.

After I turned, I promised myself I would only hunt males. Why should innocent females suffer because men are idiots? Answer: they shouldn't.

**Edward's PoV**

Seventy years.

Seventy years since I've seen Be- _her. _I am such an idiot. Because of my decisions I have ruined my family.

Sobs echoed through the house. Esme lost a daughter; Carlisle a daughter and favorite patient; Alice a best friend and sister; Emmett a little sister, Jasper too; and me a mate.

Rosalie is the only one who didn't mourn. Her thoughts hit me like bricks.

_Edward, just get over her! She's probably dead by now. Move. The. Hell. On._

I growled and Emmett burst in_. _"What is it?"

"Your bitch," I snarled. He understood and ran out of the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Rosalie?!" he bellowed. "She brought this family together! You are not staying in _my _room tonight."


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

I rolled my eyes as I rejected another drunk. None of them were worth the hunt. I took a sip from my 'Bloody Mary' – which was actually a cup of blood with a stick of celery.

Another set of footsteps were coming my way.

_Oh, goody, _I thought. _Another idiot._

"Hey, baby," he slurred. "Ya wanna goh tah' mah plashe?" The man wrapped his arm around my waist and I got a good whiff of his scent.

It was tantalizing. Not my singer, but definitely a caller. I grinned as the image of his warm blood flowing into my mouth popped into my head.

"How about we go to _my _place?" I whispered seductively in his ear. He grinned moronically as I led him out of the bar. We stopped after I dragged him a ways. I looked around, making sure no one was near, and flung him over my shoulder. I took off full throttle towards the forest

We were there in a matter of seconds and I set him down, no point in damaging him when he would be dead in a few minutes. He stumbled around dazed and I, for the millionth time that night, rolled my eyes.

After I toyed with him for about five minutes, I attacked. His blood was sweet and sour, a perfect mix.

I got rid of the body and started to Forks. I figured it was time to move back and start school. My first day was in about twelve hours and I was going to live in Charlie's old place.

**Edward's PoV**

_Edward, we're leaving, _Carlisle thought. I sighed and threw my bags over my shoulder.

We were going to move back to Forks. Carlisle got a job offer at the hospital –well, that was the story. It was actually my annoying pixie of a sister's idea.

When I got downstairs, Alice was grinning from ear to ear and blocking her thoughts.

_I love you,_

_You love me,_

_We're a happy family…_

"Alice that is possibly the worst song to sing right now, we're _not _a happy family and I _don't _love you for think-singing that song." She pouted.

"Aw, but, Eddie-kins, it most certainly is the perfect song to sing."

"You are so incredibly annoying for someone so incredibly small." She then grinned.

"All part of the job description of 'Alice Cullen: Annoying Pixie Extraordinaire'." Quickly she ran out the door, I sighed and followed. The others were close behind, Jasper slightly vibrating from Alice's emotions.


	5. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

I arrived in Forks at dawn. The hole in my chest ripped open painfully – breaking my hard exterior if for only a moment. I doubled over, but soon continued on.

The town was peaceful. Only crickets chirped in the distance. I heard the TV going in a teen's bedroom, low enough that their parents wouldn't hear, but it sounded like normal volume to me. Dogs – maybe werewolves – growled in the distance.

I reached Charlie's old house in a matter of minutes, my dead heart broken into more pieces than I thought possible. No one would buy the house, which meant it was basically abandoned. Many thought it was haunted…which could be true.

You know, Charlie haunting the house until he finds his daughter. It all sounds a bit crazy. I mean, I'm a vampire and have yet to meet any other mythical creatures besides werewolves.

Around six-thirty, I started getting ready. I wore black skinny jeans, a Paper Route band tee, and black stiletto ankle boots. I layered on black mascara, eyeliner, and red lipstick. My ebony bangs fell over my left eye and the rest stopped just below my shoulder blades.

After grabbing my Phantom Planet tote bag – which contained a notebook filled with recycled notes, a black binder with 'Vampires Will Always Hurt You' written in silver Sharpie in my practiced calligraphy, assorted writing utensils, a book (_Wuthering Heights_) for when I finish my work early, money for my 'lunch', my black iPhone, and my blood red personalized video iPod – I went out to my Ferrari, the once Alice left me.

To hell with being inconspicuous.

Thanks to my all black wardrobe, thick make up, and crimson eyes people normally didn't approach me. That means, hopefully, no Mike Newton's.

I started the engine and sped off down the road. To a human the trees would have been a blur, but I could see everything clearly: each leaf, bug, and grove in the bark. It was as if I was examining it under a microscope.

I arrived at school in record time and headed to the front office. Everything was the same as seventy years ago, other than some new paint and a rusty 'Welcome to Forks High' sign.

The office had a plastic-y smell. A skinny old lady sat behind the reception desk.

I cleared my throat subtly and she looked up. "Hello, I'm Lillian Brandon. I'm here for my schedule."

"Oh yes, dear." She turned away to a file cabinet and pulled out three papers. She turned to me and set the papers on the desk. "Here we are: your schedule, map, and this slip that you need to have signed by each teacher and return at the end of the day."

I nodded and lifted them from the counter. "Thank you, ma'am." I grinned, showing all of my glistening, poisonous teeth, and left.

I looked over my schedule then threw it and the map away. I was walking to my homeroom when I smelled it: the sweet, distinct scent of a vampire.

Shit.

I peered through the small, narrow window in the door. Inside sat Edward and Alice Cullen.

Double – no, triple – shit.

I took a deep, unneeded breath and shook my head. Slowly I pushed the door open and stepped into the classroom.

**Edward PoV**

We arrived in Forks around three AM. I caught a vampire's scent, but figured they were just passing through.

When we reached the house Alice ran over to my piano and picked up a dusty piece of ivory paper.

I was confused until she read it.

"Dearest Cullen's,

I hope your distractions have worked out well. I don't know if Alice saw this, but I am now one of you. You may want to find me, you may not, and I may not want you to find me by the time you get this note.

You see when someone looses someone they love more than life itself and find out their whole relationship was a lie, they tend to go numb. Then they either become depressed or angry. I'm not entirely sure which direction I will go yet. It's only been a few months.

I have messages for each of you:

Carlisle and Esme – You were both my parents, almost more that Charlie and Renee. Carlisle, you were a great doctor and I am forever thankful. I love you both.

Alice and Jasper – Alice first: I love you my hyper-active best friends, though we technically aren't best friends anymore. Jasper, I _do not _blame you for anything. I was the one who sliced my damn finger. Danger magnet, remember? I love you both, but I'm not promising forgiveness if we meet again.

Rosalie and Emmett – Rosalie, I have always viewed you as a sister, even if you didn't (or don't) like me. Emmett, you big teddy bear, I sincerely miss you. Although the constant teasing got annoying, I miss it. Love you both.

Edward – My message for you is short and sweet (well, not very sweet): Fuck. You.

Love now and possibly not forever,

Bella – soon Lillian Brandon"

We stared wide-eyed as Alice finished. I was taken aback by my 'message', since when did Bella speak like that?

Rosalie broke the silence first. "She used my fucking middle name?!" She shrieked. Emmett began rubbing her shoulders as she fumed. She never was a fan of Bella – mostly because she was human.

Alice was grinning. "She used my last name."

I finally broke out of my trance and zoomed up the stairs to my old room. Her scent was long gone and it didn't bring me as much pain.

A few hours later Alice came in with a change of clothes for school and I nodded in thanks. I pulled the clothes on, not even looking at them. I grabbed my bag and went down to my new Volvo.

The old one held too many memories and it was getting seriously outdated, though it did still sit in the back of the garage under a white cover.

I sighed and climbed into the Volvo, the others soon after. I sped off to the school. The car was silent the entire way.

We went to the office and got our schedules, maps, and slips.

Alice and I separated from the 'seniors' and headed to first period. Reading.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen and this is my sister, Alice Cullen." The man looked up. "We need you to sign these slips."

"Ah, new kids. Very well then…here you go." He handed us the slips back. "Here is a list of novels and plays we will be reading this year, could you introduce yourselves?" We nodded.

"Okay, class, today we have two new students."

I went first. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and I use to play the piano…" I frowned and went to sit down.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen! Don't mind my brother. He's been depressed for seven years." I narrowed my eyes at her. "Anyways, I love shopping."

She took a seat diagonal from me.

A few minutes later I heard a soft engine pull up to the school, much like our car. Alice had a knowing look; all I got was _Barbie Girl _from her thoughts. I sighed and sat back until the door was pushed open slowly and vampire stepped into the room.

Her eyes were bright red.

**Thank you for the reviews... but I want more!! My ego needs a boost. :P**

**Love, Alice**


	6. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

I surveyed the room and stopped on Alice. I had to hold back a smile. I truly missed her, but was in no way ready to forgive her.

I let my eyes travel to Edward. He was as perfect as I remember, though my memories hardly did him justice. His bronze hair fell in its usual causal disarray. His lips still full and red, but the corners were pulled into a frown. I looked over his body. He wore all black – a button down shirt, skinny jeans, and Vans. I went back to his face. His eyes lacked their usual sparkle, and they were coal black.

This once over lasted only a few seconds and couldn't be seen by any humans. I began towards the teacher's desk. He looked up when I set the slip on his desk.

"Hello, I'm new here. I need you to sign this." He nodded and handed it back with another paper.

"This is a list of the novels and plays we will be reading this year. Oh, can you introduce yourself?" I nodded. "Okay, class, we have another new student today."

So Edward and Alice started today too.

Interesting.

"Hey, I'm Lillian Brandon." Alice's face looked like it might split in half and Edward's jaw dropped. I smirked. "I'm new here, obviously, and my iPod is my life source." Alice stifled her giggle at the vampire joke.

I took a seat in the back. Sadly, the only one available was next to Alice and in front of Edward.

After the teacher started talking, I received a note.

_(Edward, _**Bella**)

_You drink humans?_

**No shit, Sherlock.**

_What happened to you, Bella?_

**I'm not Bella. She's human. She's dead.**

_I'm sorry…Lillian. Will you eat lunch with us? Emmett misses you and Jasper still feels terrible about what he did._

**I will, but only for Emmett's sake and to assure Jasper that I don't hate him. Didn't my note explain that?**

Before he could reply, the teacher started walking towards us.

"Something you would like to share, Mr. Cullen?"

"My notes?" He asked innocently. The teacher grunted in frustration and went back to the front.

I tuned out the lessons, only answering when called on, and the periods passed quickly.

Soon it was time for lunch.

**Edward PoV**

I couldn't believe it. A _human drinker _was coming to a school. She smelled familiar, but I couldn't place it: somewhat floral, mixed with the odor of her latest victim – sweet and sour – and, of course, the pungent aroma of a vampire.

I noticed her looking me over. Of course. She stopped at my eyes for a moment then continued to the teacher's desk. I looked her over too. She seemed so familiar.

She had shoulder-blade length jet black hair with an electric blue streak through her bangs. Her bangs covered her left eye. Her make up was thick: black mascara, black eyeliner, and red lipstick. She wore a Paper Route band tee, skinny jeans, and stiletto ankle boots. All black like me.

_She has really good fashion taste now… Oh shit! –Alice_

What was that about?

Next thing I knew she was introducing herself.

"Hey, my name is Lillian Brandon." I'm sure my jaw dropped and I saw her smirk.

Sweet Bella was this human drinker? With black clothes, thick make up, and black hair?

She took a seat in front of me, next to Alice, and I passed her a note.

**(Bella, **_Edward)_

_You drink humans?_

**No shit, Sherlock.**

_What happened to you, Bella?_

**I'm not Bella. She's human. She's dead.**

_I'm sorry…Lillian. Will you eat lunch with us? Emmett misses you and Jasper still feels terrible about what he did._

**Fine, but only for Emmett and to assure Jasper that I don't hate him. Didn't my note explain that?**

Before I could reply the teacher was walking towards my desk. "Something you would like to share, Mr. Cullen?"

I looked up confused and asked innocently, "My notes?" He looked at them and then grunted in frustration before going back to the front.

I finally realized what the note said and a grin spread across my face. She was going to sit with us, even if it was for Emmett and Jasper.

I was euphoric through the rest of my classes until it was time for lunch.


	7. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

I walked to the cafeteria at human pace, behind a pudgy boy. It was agonizing. I wanted to see them, but I didn't. Emmett and Jasper were probably the only one's I would forgive.

I finally got into the lunch line. People moved from in front of me and went to the back. I smirked for the second time that day. I bought water, a slice of pizza, and a brownie. I had to hold back a disgusted looked at the repulsive objects.

I looked around the large room that hadn't changed much. The Cullen's sat at the same secluded table.

I started to their table and set my tray down. Their heads snapped up. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett looked confused while Alice and Edward grinned.

Emmett looked the most confused and I acted on impulse. I slammed into him – not hard enough to make noise, though – and knocked him to the ground, hugging him tightly.

"Emmett!" I squealed. Wait, did I seriously just _squeal_?

He looked shocked and Rosalie looked pissed.

"Who the hell are you?" she spat.

Then I dawned on me: I look different than human me that lived seventy years ago. "Oh yeah, I look different than when you guys first met me. Um…I'll give you a clue: One of your siblings left me and sent me into a spiraling pit of depression."

Jasper figured it out first. "Bella?" I nodded. Emmett's face broke into a grin.

He pulled me into a bone-crushing bear hug. "Bella! Oh God, I've missed you! Esme and Carlisle have been depressed, Alice doesn't shop, Jasper's never home, Rosalie's temper is worse than usual, I don't pull pranks, and Eddie just sits in his room moping!" I stared at him wide-eyed.

Edward banged his head on the table. Alice was laughing hysterically, Jasper looked very amused, and Rosalie was fuming.

"Wow, Emmett, I think that's the most intelligent thing you've said since I met you seventy-odd years ago." He stuck his tongue out at me and pouted like a six year old. I rolled my eyes. "Very mature, Emmett, how old are we now? One hundred thirty nine?"

"How would you know that?"

"I've been tracking you guys for the past twenty some years. I stay a few cities away, keeping tabs and plotting."

Jasper spoke this time. "Plotting what?"

"That, Mr. Whitlock, is for me to know and you to find out. And, by the way, I forgive you. It's not your fault Edward doesn't love me anymore." I went over and kissed his cheek, giving him a sisterly hug. I pulled _Wuthering Heights _out of my bag and held it up. "Now, I think I will go to the library and make fun of Heathcliff." I dumped my tray and walked out of the café.

**Edward PoV**

I walked to the cafeteria with Alice, bought as little as possible, and sat with my family. Only Alice and I knew Bella – er, Lillian – was going to sit with us.

A few minutes later a tray was set down and our heads snapped up. The other three looked immensely confused, and then Bella pounced on Emmett.

"Emmett!" She squealed.

Rosalie was furious. "Who the hell are you?"

A look of understanding crossed Bella's face. "Oh yeah, I look different than when you guys first met me. Um…I'll give you a clue: One of your siblings left me and sent me into a spiraling pit of depression." I put my head down, ashamed.

Jasper figured it out. "Bella?" She nodded and Emmett pulled her into the first bear hug he's given in over seven decades.

"Bella! Oh God, I've missed you! Esme and Carlisle have been depressed, Alice doesn't shop, Jasper's never home, Rosalie's temper is worse than usual, I don't pull pranks, and Eddie just sits in his room moping!"

Bella looked shocked, Alice was hysterical, Jasper looked amused, Rosalie looked pissed, and I just banged my head on the table.

"Wow, Emmett, I think that's the most intelligent thing you've said since I met you seventy-odd years ago." He very maturely stuck out his tongue and pouted. "Very mature, Emmett, how old are you now? One hundred thirty nine?"

"How would you know that?"

"I've been tracking you guys for the past twenty some years. I stay a few cities away, keeping tabs and plotting." We all went wide-eyed, her answer thoroughly surprised us.

_Bella's a tracker? Damn. –Emmett_

_Dammit! I thought she was gone! –Rosalie_

_Bella, our Bella, is a tracker? Wow. –Alice_

_I wonder how good a tracker she it… –Jasper_

Jasper spoke up. "Plotting what?"

"That, Mr. Whitlock, is for me to know and you to find out. And, by the way, I forgive you. It's not your fault Edward doesn't love me anymore." I stiffened. She walked over to Jasper, kissed his cheek and hugged him, and then pulled a book out of her bag.

It was _Wuthering Heights_.

"Now, I think I will go to the library and make fun of Heathcliff." She dumped her tray and left, leaving us to wonder what the hell she was talking about.

* * *

**I'm sorry that the chapters have been short compared to Chapter Three, but I can't seem to add anything without making it suck. :\**

**Love, Alice**


	8. Thanks

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews. Once I got chapters seven & eight done I will update Chapter Six. Once again, thanks for the reviews!!**

**Love, Alice**


	9. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

I reached the library and took a seat in the back. I lost myself in the world of drama that is _Wuthering Heights_.

Vaguely, I noticed someone sit in the chair next to me, but paid no mind to it. That is until they snatched my booked away and spoke.

"How can you still enjoy this book so much?" the velvety voice asked.

I turned to glare at Edward. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you."

I gave a short, staccato laugh and snatched my book back. "You made it pretty clear in the woods seventy years ago that you don't want anything to do with me." He was silent after that. Thinking I had won, I began putting my stuff away.

"It was a lie," he stated quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"All of it. It was all lies…About not wanting or loving you, I mean. It was pure blasphemy. I love you, Bella."

Until he spoke those four ridiculously simple words life completely and utterly sucked.

And you know what? It doesn't change anything. It still does.

I turned more to scrutinize his face. His eyes were pleading, black orbs. His facial features were taut and saddened. He looked like a sick puppy dog.

It disgusted me.

"So, you leave me for dead in the woods, to be saved by a fucking werewolf, and you expect me to believe your shit? To welcome you back with open arms? You know who thinks like that? An egotistical bastard!" He looked hurt. I knew my words cut deep.

"What happened to sweet Bella? The one who never swore, or dressed less than modest? She always smiled and got queasy at even the thought of blood. She was my Bella." I smiled and leaned in like I was going to kiss him.

"She's dead, honey, and she ain't coming back for an asshole like you." I brushed my lips against his, threw my bag over my shoulder, and walked out of the library.

**Edward PoV**

"Well," Alice broke the silence, "go after her, idiot!" I sighed and got up, quickly following her scent.

I found her sitting in the back of the library, legs crossed on one of the cushioned chairs.

I sat down. She paid no notice, so I snatched her book.

"How can you still enjoy this book so much?"

She turned to glare at me. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you."

"You made it pretty clear in the woods seventy years ago that you don't want anything to do with me." I was silent after that, thinking of what to say. She began packing her bag to leave. I had to stop her.

"It was a lie."

"Excuse me?" she asked incredulously.

"All of it. It was all lies…About not wanting or loving you, I mean. It was pure blasphemy. I love you, Bella."

She turned more to look at my face. My eyes were pleading for her to believe me. Her next words struck a nerve.

"So, you leave me for dead in the woods, to be saved by a fucking werewolf, and you expect me to believe your shit? To welcome you back with open arms? You know who thinks like that? An egotistical bastard!"

"What happened to sweet Bella? The one who never swore, or dressed less than modest? She always smiled and got queasy at even the thought of blood. She was my Bella." She leaned in to kiss me, but instead she stopped just before my lips.

"She's dead, honey, and she ain't coming back for an asshole like you." She brushed her lips on mine and walked out. I'm sure my jaw hung open for the second time that day.

* * *

**Chapter Eight is coming along great, so I decided not to make you wait any longer. I hope you liked this chapter :D**

**Love, Alice**

**P.S. I love all your posotive reviews!! And I have a poll up on my page, what do _you_ want Bella to be plotting?**


	10. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Ironically enough, I had biology after lunch. Even more ironic, Edward was in that class too...and I had to sit with him.

As he introduced himself I studied his face. His eyes had turned slightly topaz, though those tempting red lips still frowned.

"My name is Edward Cullen...I use to play the piano." He walked down the aisle to the only empty table.

_Our _table. It had been _our _table since 2004.

The lab table we met at, where all of this started. His frown turned into a small half smile.

I sighed and spoke, "My name is Lillian Brandon and my favorite book is _Wuthering Heights_." I trudged to my seat and scowled at Edward.

(_Edward, _**Bella**)

_Doesn't this table bring back memories?_

**Yeah, one's I've been desperately trying to forget.**

He ignored that remark and wrote: _The indentions are still here from your first day._

**No shit...**

Before he could reply, the door opened and he stiffened. So did I. Our singer had just entered the room.

The citrus-y, floral scent wafted to my nose and I immediately stopped breathing. I didn't need anymore Volturi run-ins, especially for massacring my Biology class.

Since neither of us could speak and there was no way we could write in these states, I decided to reveal my power: mind communication.

(_Edward, _**Bella**)

**Singer?**

_How am I hearing your thoughts?_

_**It's my power. Since I was immune to mind powers, I guess I got one.**_

_Oh... and yes, singer._

**Me too.**

_What are we going to do? I can't bail you out and you can't bail me out._

**Hold on; let me connect my power to Alice. She'll know what to do.**

(_Edward, _**Bella, **Alice)

**Alice, we need your help.**

What is it?

_Bella – Lillian – and I have to same singer. We have no way to escape._

Okay, I'll be right there.

**Hurry!**

We sat in non-breathing, unmoving silence. I held my glare on the back of the boy's head, the one causing us so much pain. Two minutes later Alice arrived.

"Ms. Scott, I need Edward Cullen and Lillian Brandon. We have a family emergency that involves her family."

"Okay, go on you two."

We stood and left as fast as humanly possible. Alice led us to the front of the school and stopped. "I have to get back to class. You two stay in the Volvo until next period." We nodded and rushed off.

The sight of the silver Volvo sent a pain through my cold heart and broke my dead facial expression for a few seconds. Edward didn't notice. He was too busy internally beating himself up for almost killing a human.

I slid into the passenger seat of the car and realized it wasn't the same Volvo. This was a new model: with a surround sound stereo system, GPS (not that a vampire needed it), and 'Cullen' stitched on the seats.

I rolled my eyes. Of course they would have their name on it.

He eventually got in. I had hooked my iPod to the input line by then. _Gives You Hell _by Green Day was playing and I sang along.

_I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place__working__ at a 9 to 5 base  
I wonder how bad that tastes__car__,  
And did it ever get you far_

And your still probably

When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Now where's you picket fence love  
And where's that shiny

You've never seem so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard,  
Do you know where you are

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see, what you've done to me  
You can take back your memories there no good to me  
And he's here's all your lies,  
You can look me in my eyes  
With that sad, sad look you wear so well

When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When hear this song and you sing along oh you'll never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well

When I finished _Clair de Lune _came on and we were quiet. Edward broke the silence first.

"Why did you help me? Why didn't you kill the class? You _are _a human drinker."

I turned to him, surprised by his sudden questioning. "I helped you because you've already been through the pain of having a singer. I haven't and I just experience it. I didn't kill the class because I don't want anymore Volturi run-ins for killing large masses."

"You've killed a lot?"

"Just men... except in my newborn years. I killed women, children, elderly, and even infants. The first person I killed was Charlie. I don't feel bad about any of it, though. But that's when the Volturi intervened and said that, if it ever happened again, I had to join the guard or die. Aro, of course, was the one who threatened me."

We were silent again as my iPod ran on Shuffle. There was still half an hour until next period.

I started to think about my time in Volterra. I stayed there for about twenty years, just a few years after I was changed. I became close with Jane, Aro, Marcus, and Heidi.

I was closest to Marcus and only he knows the whole truth about my past. It took him a while to get it out of me though.

Marcus and I were walking one of the castle's many long corridors. It was nearly feeding time and we were making our way to the chambers. He questioned me as to why I never talked about my human life.

I eventually cracked and let my emotions free. I told him about moving to Forks, meeting Edward, falling in love, the dilemma with James, going to prom, what happened at my eighteenth birthday, and then what happened that horrible day in the woods.

From then on he was my confident and he even told me his story.

At that moment my phone chose to ring. I leant down and dug through my bag for it. In the process, my binder fell out, displaying 'Vampires Will Always Hurt You' to Edward.

I finally located the rectangular phone and looked at the caller ID: A

"Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall call." I chuckled and pressed the green button. "Talk to me."

"Hey, Lillian, it's Aro." I added a quick 'duh' before he continued. "Jane has been promoted to head of our guard and we wanted to invite you to her party."

"Aw, thanks, A, but I don't know. I just started school today... wouldn't it be weird for me to just disappear?"

"What happened to the 'to hell with being inconspicuous' Lillian I've come to love?"

"Well, okay. When is it?"

"In a month or so... I'll be sending Felix or Demetri out to escort you. They'll make sure you behave."

I laughed. "Alright, A, talk to you later... I'm with The Cullen right now."

"Okay, Lil, ciao."

I pressed the red button on the shiny screen and turned back to Edward. His face was filled with rage.

* * *

**Chapter Eight is done. And, since no one is really voting in my poll, I've decided what to do. It's a surprise and I'm already planning it in my head a bit. Review... the more reviews I get, the faster Chapter Eight will be up. It's pretty good in my opinion. :D**

**Love, Alice**


	11. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Edward glared at me a few more moments before he exploded. "You're friends with Aro Volturi?! The Aro Volturi that makes living the existence of a vampire worse that it already is...that you just said wanted to _kill _you?"

"Yeah, you wanna make something of it? And, not that it's your business, but we have a special bond. For twenty years he _was_ my father, the Volturi _was_ my family. They didn't abandon me. Family doesn't do that, but I guess you wouldn't know anything about that.

For over thirty years it hurt to even think your name. I couldn't read anything Jane Austen wrote. You know why? Because she named a lot of her characters 'Edward' or 'Edmund'. Anything that sounded like Edward or Alice or Carlisle or Esme or Emmett or Rosalie or even Cullen made me break down!

You ruined my life because you thought it would be fun to have a human plaything around. Just for a while, until there was an opportune moment to leave. Like my birthday party. Jasper loses control and you think, 'Oh, perfect excuse for us to leave.'

Then you think you can just disappear and my life will go back to normal. My life will _never _go back to normal. I was catatonic. Then I met Jacob – he was my life source for a while, until Laurent bit me.

You knew Victoria was looking for me didn't you? You probably thought it was the perfect chance to get away. By leaving, you wouldn't feel obligated to protect me and she could just kill me. That would make _your _life easier, wouldn't it?"

At this point he tried to interrupt and say something, but I didn't let him.

"I thought you really loved me. I thought all of you did – Alice was my best friend, Emmett and Jasper were like big brothers, Rosalie was the conceited older sister, and Carlisle and Esme were my parents. I believed you were my soul mate, I foolishly believed every lie you told me day after day. Only I thought they were truth.

"I've long since realized that no one tells the truth in this world, especially beautiful mythical creatures. The only vampire I can trust completely is Marcus."

We were quiet for a while. My iPod continued playing. Flyleaf songs kept coming on for some reason. _All Around Me _came on and I broke our silence.

"You know, back when I was human it was you and Alice that I trusted most."

He nodded, understanding everything I had said. Then I realized that I had broken my shell. The one that took me years to build. All it took was for him to ask me why I was friends with Aro. Was I really this weak?

After decades of being so strong and fearless, I broke so easily? I let my emotions free and I didn't act like Lillian Brandon. I felt like pathetic little Bella Swan.

The young, naive, idiotic child I had once been. That melted under the gaze of Edward Cullen. That couldn't be away from him for more than a few hours without worrying. That loved spending time with the Cullen's more than her own family. That wanted to be a vampire to spend eternity with Edward.

This thought, of becoming Bella Swan again, terrified me. I disconnected my iPod from the input device and gathered everything that had spilt from my bag. I flung the door open and hopped out. As fast as possible for a human, I ran to my Ferrari.

There I really broke down. How could I be so weak? So stupid? I had just poured my heart out to the vampire that ruined my life.

I pulled my phone out and looked at the time, ten minutes until next period. I smiled and started to dial the number.

It rang twice before they answered. "Victoria, I need your help."

* * *

**Thank you for all of your great reviews! Sadly, my updating has caught up to me. It may take me longer to update... But I hope you keep reading! :D**

**Love, Alice**


	12. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Chapter Nine

The vampire's shrill, child-like voice replied quickly. I could hear the smile in it. "What can I do for you, Lillian?"

"It seems I've been reunited with Cullen's and I think my plan may need to come into action sooner..."

I heard her growl with pleasure. She hated the Cullen's as much as I did. "How soon is 'sooner'?"

"Maybe a week? I'm leaving for Volterra in a few weeks and I want the job done. A few rules, though: 1) Jasper and Emmett cannot be injured, 2) No one will be injured or killed more cruelly than Edward, and 3) Do not burn down the house. It would raise too much attention from the Volturi."

The other end was silent as she thought it over. "Alright, I can be in town in five days with Laurent."

"Alright, Vicky, see you soon. Ciao!"

"Bye, Lillian."

I grinned as I hung up the phone. I've been plotting this for almost two decades: the downfall of the Cullen's. A few minutes later the bell rang and kids started to trickle out.

I opened the door of my car and started making my way to sixth period – French. It was in the 600's hall, at the other end of the school.

I picked up my pace a little bit, but not enough to seem inhuman. People were starring and running into each other. It was quite hilarious. I chuckled quietly enough that humans couldn't hear me and kept my facial expression dead.

Girls glared at me and boys drooled. Personally, I didn't want to know what was going on in their nasty little minds.

I eventually reached my classroom. The inside was the same as all the others – white tiled floor, brown walls, rows of desks, and bookshelves. The teacher's desk sat in the far left corner in the front of the room. I slowly and reluctantly made my way over. "Bonjour, Mlle?" (A/N: Hello, Miss?)

"Mlle Bedeau, welcome to my class. I see you already know a bit of French."

"Oui, mon père m'a enseigné avant qu'il soit mort...Je suis déjà très à l'aise dans l'Espagnol, ainsi j'ai pris ce course." (A/N: Yes, my father taught me before he died...I am already very fluent in Spanish, so I took this course.)

"Il est merveilleux que vous soyez déjà quelque peu à l'aise dans la langue." She smiled at me and I smiled back. I knew my eyes showed amusement as she subtly backed away from my intimidating teeth. "Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait de se présenter à la classe… en anglais?" (A/N: It is wonderful that you are already somewhat fluent in the language. Would you mind introducing yourself to the class... in English?) I chuckled and nodded to her. She signed my slip and I waited for the bell to ring.

It did a few minutes later and, by then, Rosalie had walked in too. Miss Bedeau signed her slip and also asked for her to introduce herself.

I made my way to the front as Miss Bedeau told the class there were new students. Duh.

"Hey, I'm Lillian Brandon... I already know some French and my iPod is my life source." I took my seat in the back and pulled my notebook out.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie Hale... I also already know some French and I love to shop." I rolled my eyes.

Then I realized the only empty seat was next to me. I groaned internally and uttered a silent omen under my breath. Well, silent enough that the humans couldn't hear it.

"Deal with it, Swan. I don't want to sit here any more than you want me to."

"It's not 'Swan' anymore, Hale. It's Brandon. Lillian Brandon." In one vampiric motion, her hand shot out and slapped me across the face. "Bitch!"

She smirked and turned to the front of the room where our teacher was writing some phrases on the board, which we then had to translate into French.

I flipped my notebook opened and began writing. When I got angry in public places, I wrote instead of killing the nearest person. I usually wrote in detail about my plans for the Cullen's or how I would kill the nearest person if not for being in a public place. Sometimes I even wrote about overthrowing the Volturi, not that I could ever do that to my family.

Only they got the tiniest bit past my shell. I was almost happy around them. Jane was like my little sister... Aro my father, Heidi my mother, Marcus and Cassius were like uncles or even big brothers...

I could be myself with them. I felt important and loved, not slight and despised. The only time I even felt remotely like that with the Cullen's since that day in the woods, was in the cafeteria with Jasper and Emmett. Today, for the first time, it didn't hurt to think of the Cullen's.

I may want to kill five of them, but it doesn't rip my chest open. A few minutes before class ended, I was done writing. I realized all of it was in French.

Il veut que je le pardonne. Le bâtard veut que je le pardonne. Il trébuche de nouveau dans ma vie, explique pourquoi il est censément parti, et demande moi en arrière. Elle veut être des amies encore, aussi. It's son défaut ceci s'est produit! - si son histoire est vraie. She's celui qui a voulu me jeter une partie… toute de ces cuvettes en cristal. L'inutile - non désiré! - des présents elle m'a forcé à m'ouvrir. Si elle didn't font une affaire si de tout, aucune de ceci se serait produit. Si I wasn't juste un animal familier comme il dit, I wouldn't écrive ceci en ce moment. Je vivrais avec le Cullen's quelque part, marié à lui. Nous serions probablement des juniors ou des aînés dans notre plus nouveau high school. I juste can't croient qu'il s'attendent à ce que je le rapporte… (A/N: He wants me to forgive him. The bastard wants me to forgive him. He stumbles back into my life, explains why he supposedly left, and asks for me back. She wants to be friends again, too. It's her fault this happened! - if his story is true. She's the one that wanted to throw me a party...all of those crystal bowls. The unneeded - unwanted! - presents she forced me to open. If she didn't make such a big deal of everything, none of this would have happened. If I wasn't just a pet as he says, I wouldn't be writing this right now. I would be living with the Cullen's somewhere, married to him. We would probably be juniors or seniors in our newest high school. I just can't believe he expects me to take him back...)

Rosalie glanced at the paper and quickly read it. She laughed cruelly and sneered, but her words were eventually...kind. "As much as I hate you, I hate my brother being the way he is even more. He sits in his room and mopes. All the time.

"What he told you is true. He did lie. He didn't want to leave, but he wanted you to be safe. The only reason I want you back in his – our – lives is because you being gone ruins Emmett. It ruins my family and I guess, because you aren't human anymore, I wouldn't have such a problem with it..."

I stared at her in shock. Did Rosalie Hale just say that...and not rudely or as a sick joke?

"You don't even have to forgive Edward right now. Forgive Alice, though. She didn't see anything happening at your party or Edward leaving you. Well, she did about the second one, but not before it was too late. Just before he told you he didn't want you or love you...and he left his phone in his bag so she couldn't contact him."

I was still in shock, my ruby eyes wide open. "Wow," I muttered. The bell rang and I dropped my notebook in my bag, leaving as quickly as I could. I was starting to rethink my plan.

That scared me as much as becoming Bella Swan again did.

* * *

**I went through and fixed my errors. Keep reviewing!!**

**Love, Jarviee**


	13. Sorry

**Dear whomever this may concern (i.e. readers of this fanfic...),**

**I'm _so _sorry, but That's What You Get will be on hold temporarily. I have so much going on: homework, play rehearsals, voice lessons, writing tutor, friends, and my own life! I want to, once again, say thank you for all of your posotive feedback. Sadly, that doesn't help with writers block. If ANYONE has any ideas for Chapter Ten private message me at: sally(dot)eats(dot)your(dot)world(at)live(dot)com**

**Thank you!! Love, Jarvie**

**P.S. I'm also drafting three new stories: "Green and Brown, Gold and Ruby" (ExB story), "Through the Darkness" (Alice story!), and "Twilight Theories and Other Oddities" (random one-shots, mainy Edward- and Bella-based).**


	14. Voteee

**Dearest reader,**

**Please vote on my profile which one you want me to finish first!**

**Lillian Masen: **Bella comes home from her night with Jessica in Port Angeles, months after the Cullen's departure, to find Charlie dead. Victoria changes her and leaves her in the meadow. She finds that she has amazing self control and lives among humans. Years later she is a famous designer, using the name Lillian Masen. Alice sees this on TV, so she and Rosalie set out to find this Lillian. When they bring her back to Chicago, the drama begins.

**Brown and Green, Gold and Ruby: **Bella and Edward have been best friends since first grade. One day Edward and his family mysteriously disappear without a single goodbye. A year later, Bella disappears too. What happens when they meet up again...thirty years later?

**Through the Darkness: **Mary Alice has lived in the darkness ever since she was twelve. A vampire risks his undead life to save her mortal one, but why? Can she pull through the darkness of her mind or will she never remember her past?

**Twilight Theories & Other Oddities: **Edward's gay? James didn't kill Bella just 'cause she smells good? Some theories my friends and I have on Twilight characters...the rest is just some stuff we want to happen.

**Designer Bella: **Bella's rich, beautiful, popular, and loved by all at her Phoenix high school. But the fights have gotten worse and her parents are splitting up. When her father Charlie wins custody of her, they move back to her hometown of Forks. What happens when she meets the beautiful and alluring Cullen family?

**As I try to get over my ****TWYG**** writers block, I will work on one of these.**

**Love, Jarvie :3**

**p.s. my email has been updated: yuckfinz(at)yahoo(dot)com. just click email on my profile!**


	15. Importante!

**Dearest reader,**

**I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT: I MAY BE REWRITING TWYG. If I do, it will be way better with an ever more bad-ass Bella, emo Edward, and bitchy Rosalie. I'm currently on vacation and have some time to finally write, but I'm going to be smart and write the whole thing before posting so there are no delays.**

**Love, Jarvie :3**

**P.S. there will most likely be a new name for it, send me ideas! :D**


	16. EVEN MORE importante!

**Chapter One**

_Flashback_

_Rain. Cold. Abandonment._

"_Bella!" I remained in my position on the ground as someone called my name. I vainly hoped it would be my love's voice – the person that meant the world to me and then some._

"_Bella!" My name rang out again. The voice was too deep to be his. It did sound familiar, though._

"_Bella." Their voice held relief. My eyes flickered up to a figure standing over me. I couldn't make out their features through the diming light and rain, but I could see that they were far too tall to be who I was wishing for._

"_Come on, Bella. We need to get you home, Charlie is worried sick." They gently picked me up from the ground and walked me bridal style through the thicket. "It's Sam, Bella. Jacob's out here too, along with almost the whole police force. What happened?" I remained silent. He did too, not pressing the matter._

_I closed my eyes and lost consciousness. I awoke on the couch in our living room screaming. Charlie ran to my side and the others in the house looked to me. "Bella, what's wrong?" My father asked me that question repeatedly, but I didn't answer. I couldn't answer._

_My throat was dry. My voice wouldn't come. "Charlie, let me examine her." He backed away and a doctor took his place. He took my hand, but I pulled it back._

"_No!" I shrieked. "Get away from me!" Tears started to flow. Carlisle was my doctor. Only Carlisle. Then it hit me, really hit me. "He's gone," I whispered. "He's gone, he's gone, he's gone…"_

_I couldn't stand it. I jumped up and ran to my room, locking the door behind me._

_End Flashback_

Wind whipped my face as I ran. The memory that was summoned fueled my want to kill. I couldn't kill my prey – it was far too early for that – so a human would have to do.

**This is a preview of the rewrite (aka, what I have so far of chapter one). I want feedback to see if you guys like it, if not I will continue ****TWYG**** the way it is. My current title (although it is most likely on the working title of it) is ****Bloodthirsty Vengeance****.**

**So give me feedback – the faster you do, the faster I can get to work on this or Chapter Ten of ****TWYG****.**

**Love, Jarvie**


End file.
